My Glasess Prince
by park ji hyun
Summary: chapter 4 published! Ryeowook sangat menyukai kakak kelasnya yang berkaca mata bernama Yesung namun ketika Ryeowook mengungkapkan rasa sukanya dia malah ditolak mentah-mentah, dan ketika Ryeowook harus tinggal bersama ibu kandungnya, Ryeowook kembali di pertemukan dengan pangeran kaca matanya sebagai kakak tirinya. apa yg akan dilakukan ryeowook? YEWOOK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Author : zhie hyun

Main cast : yewook couple

Other cast : super junior

Gendre : yaoi, mpreg, romance dll.

Disclaimer : suju milik Tuhan

Warning : ini FF YAOI jadi yg ga suka

mending ga usah baca. not like dont

read, its simple right?

Note : FF ini diadaptasi/terinspirasi dari

manga wataru mizukami yg berjudul

pangeran kacamata tp hanya awalnya

saja soalnya aku jg baca manganya

cuma ampe chapter 1 kekeke..jd cerita

pertengahan n akhir FF ini murni

pemikiran otakku yg babo ini.

Happy reading…

"Ngng..hyung, aku suka padamu" ryeowook menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yg merona merah.

"Mianhe, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu" namja itu menjawab datar, lalu membalikan badannya dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan ryeowook yg terpaku dan mematung.

"Heuh.." ryeowook menghela nafas dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dikelasnya.

"Menderitanya" sungmin yg duduk di sebelah ryeowook hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Wookie, kau kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada pangeran berkacamata itu?" Eunhyuk yg baru datang langsung menghampiri ryeowook dan sungmin lalu menebak apa yg terjadi.

"Ne" sungmin menjawab sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan masih memandangi sahabatnya yg sedang patah hati.

"Kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya, itu sudah pasti di tolak eoh?" Eunhyuk berkata tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ya begitulah" lagi-lagi sungmin yg menjawab karena ryeowook hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa sih yg kamu sukai dari kakak kelas seperti dia? Selalu membawa buku-buku yg kelihatannya susah, selalu memakai baju putih, jarang berbicara dan setengah wajahnya tetutupi rambut dan kacamata" eunhyuk tetap bertanya pada ryeowook walaupun dia tahu pasti sungmin lagi yg akan menjawabnya.

"Mungkin wookie pernah melihatnya menolong anak anjing atau semacamnya sehingga membuat dia terpesona" ucap sungmin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Bukan! Tapi karena gayanya ketika membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya, itu sangat mempesona" ryeowook memperagakan apa yg ia katakan dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah lupa kalau baru saja ia patah hati.

"Benar-benar seorang fans" ucap sungmin dan eunhyuk berbarengan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

Kriiiiiiiiiing...

Akhirnya bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi.

"Wookie, benar kau tidak mau ikut nonton bersama kami?" Tanya sungmin memastikan.

"Iya wookie, kajja ikut saja" bujuk eunhyuk.

"Andwae, jeongmal mianheyo tapi aku ada urusan penting. Bye minnie..hyukkie.." ryeowook melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan sungmin dan eunhyuk ke arah rumahnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam yg ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aish..aku hampir terlambat" ryeowook mempercepat larinya sampai berhenti di depan rumahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Wookieeee..." seorang perempuan tua memanggilnya, ia duduk diatas sebuah kursi roda dan dibelakangnya berdiri seorang yeoja berpakaian perawat.

"Halmoni, mianheyo wookie terlambat hosh..hosh.." ryeowook menghampiri wanita tua itu yg ternyata neneknya, sambil tetap mengatur nafasnya yg tersengal-sengal karena berlari.

"Ne, hampir saja halmoni berangkat" nenek membelai kepala ryeowook lembut yg kini berjongkok di depan depan kursi rodanya.

"Apakah harus halmoni tinggal di panti jompo? Wookie masih bisa mengurus halmoni kok" kini ryeowook meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan neneknya.

"Aniyo wookie, halmoni tidak mau merepotkan wookie lagi, teman-teman halmoni juga banyak disana. Walaupun sebenarnya halmoni juga tidak rela kalau wookie harus tinggal dengan eomma yg meninggalkanmu sejak kecil itu, andai saja appamu belum meninggal" diwajah tua nenek tersirat kesedihan.

"Gwaenchanayo halmoni, bagaimanapun ia eommanya wookie" ryeowook tidak ingin membuat neneknya tambah khawatir.

"Jaga dirimu chagiya..bye.." nenek melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil yg melaju meninggalkan dirinya sendirian didepan rumah.

Ryeowook pov

"Hmm.." aku menghela nafas sambil menjinjing tas menelusuri jalan, mataku tertuju pada secarik kertas berisikan alamat dan foto seseorang yg sedang menggendong bayi. Ne, itu foto eomma dan aku ketika aku masih bayi.

Sudah 16 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku merasa agak gugup dan khawatir karena aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan tidak tau seperti apa sifatnya. Aku juga dengar, aku punya saudara tiri, baiklah aku akan bersikap baik padanya.

Andai saja satu tahun lalu kangin appa tidak meninggal, aku tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, ah..sudahlah tidak perlu menyesali apa yg Tuhan takdirkan.

"Whoaaa..apartemennya mewah sekali" aku berdiri didepan gedung apartemen mewah ini, mungkin gaji eomma besar hingga bisa tinggal diapartemen semewah ini.

Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki apartemen dan menuju lift. Aku memang kesepian tapi berkat yesung hyung si pangeran kacamataku, aku merasa bahagia tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda karena penolakan tadi siang itu, heuh..aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingatnya.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu apartemen yg ada didalam kertas alamat yg aku genggam. Walaupun sedikit ragu akhirnya aku beranikan diri memencet bel.

"Changkaman" aku mendengar suara dari dalam apartemen dan tidak berapa lama

Cklek..

Pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Eh.." mataku terbelalak lebar melihat seorang namja yg aku kenal yg membuka pintu apartemen itu.

"Mianhaeyo, sepertinya aku salah alamat" aku pasti terlalu banyak memikirkan yesung hyung hingga sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini.

Aku melihat lagi sekilas alamat apartemen itu, tertera :

3424

Jungsoo, Park

Lho? Tapi alamatnya sama.

"Hyung, kenapa apa disini?" Aku setengah berteriak padanya karena kaget, yesung hyung juga tidak kalah kaget, bisa kulihat dari ekspresi wajahnya

"Hah?"

"wookieee..eomma sudah menunggumu" dari dalam apartemen menghambur namja berwajah manis seperti malaikat yg langsung memeluku.

"E..eomma?" pasti kalian heran kan kenapa eommaku seorang namja? Entahlah itu rahasia Tuhan.

"benar! Wah..kau sudah besar ya, eh wajar saja sih karena kita terakhir bertemu waktu wookie masih bayi" eomma masih memeluku erat, syukurlah dia orang yg ceria.

"Dia..dia siapa?" Aku menunjuk yesung hyung dan memastikan apa yg kulihat bukan halusinasi.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan, dia hyungmu, kim yesung, umurnya 18 tahun. Dan yesung, ini dongsaengmu yg manis namanya kim ryeowook, umur 17 tahun. Mulai sekarang akan tinggal bersama kita" eomma memperkenalkan kami satu sama lain, padahal aku memang sudah mengenalnya, entahlah dengan dia.

"Ta..tapi eomma, kenapa marganya berbeda?" Aku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan keadaan ini.

"Oh itu, itu karen hyungmu ini anak bawaan dari mantan suami eomma jadi meski saudara kalian tidak punya hubungan darah" omo! Penjelasan eomma benar-benar membuatku membatu.

"Duh celaka sudah jam segini" eomma melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Eomma pergi kerja malam dulu ya, yesung tolong bantu wookie ya, bye.." eomma meninggalkan kami berdua sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dalam lift.

Wussssshh..

Suasana hening seketika.

Kulihat hyung memasuki apartemen, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Itu kamarmu, barang-barangmu sudah ada didalamnya. Dan itu letak dapur dan toiletnya sedangkan itu kamarku, jangan menggangguku karena aku sedang belajar" yesung hyung menjelaskan letak ruangan-ruangan diapartemen ini tanpa ekspresi, dingin seperti biasa.

"Ne ne.." aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti.

"Eomma selalu saja berbuat seenaknya" yesung hyung bergumam tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Maksud hyung?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yg ia katakan.

"Sebenarnya aku menentang hidup serumah denganmu" ucap yesung hyung tanpa rasa bersalah.

"A..apa? Menentang?" Aku sungguh terkejut dengan kata-katanya.

Blam!

yesung hyung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu tanpa menghiraukanku lagi.

"Huaaa..kesialan apa lagi ini? Kejamnya.." aku menunduk lemah, bila bisa terlihat mungkin aku tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam atau samacamnya.

Ternyata orang yg membuatku patah hati tadi siang itu kakak tiriku "aargh.." aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri.

Aku melangkah gontai memasuki kamarku yg tepat berada di depan kamar yesung hyung.

Aku rasa aku membutuhkan udara segar atas semua kejadian ini jadi kuputuskan untuk ke balkon kamarku.

"Heuh..walaupun sudah ditolak sepertinya aku masih menyukai hyung, jantungku saja masih berdetak kencang bila didekatnya. Tapi bagaimana ini? Sekarang harus tinggal serumah dengannya"

Eh..tinggal serumah? Be..berarti aku bisa melihat sosok hyung setiap waktu, di ruang tamu, ketika dia bangun tidur, trus ketika baru keluar dari kamar mandi lalu diam-diam kami memadu cinta di balkon ini

Kyaaaaaa...

Ryeowook pov end

Ryeowook kini tengah berdiri di beranda kamarnya dengan fantasi-fantasi indahnya bersama yesung.

"Eh..lho? Itu?" Ryeowook melihat sesosok namja berkacamata tengah berjalan menjauh dari apartemen.

to be continued..or end?

annyeong haseyo readers…ini FF kedua yang aku bawa, mian kalau jelek dan sangat kurang memuaskan. boleh bash authornya asal jangan castnya karena disini aku hanya pinjam nama mereka.

Kalau responnya baik aku lanjutin, kalau ngga mungkin berakhir disini. Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Author : zhie hyun

Main cast : yewook couple

Other cast : super junior

Gendre : yaoi, mpreg, romance dll.

Disclaimer : suju milik Tuhan

Warning : typo bertebaran, bahasa seenaknya. ini FF YAOI jadi yg ga suka

mending ga usah baca. not like dont

read, its simple right?

Ryeowook kini tengah berdiri di beranda kamarnya dengan fantasi-fantasi indahnya bersama yesung.

"Eh..lho? Itu?" Ryeowook melihat sesosok namja berkacamata tengah berjalan menjauh dari apartemen."Itu yesung hyung! Jangan-jangan dia kabur gara-gara tidak mau tinggal bersamaku? Aku harus mencegahnya!" Ryeowook bergegas meninggalkan apartemen dan mengejar hyungnya itu.

"Lho? Lho? Hyung kemana? Gawat aku kehilangan hyung!" Ryeowook mengitarkan pandangannya di tengah kerumunan orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

Jresssssss...

Hujan turun dengan lebat, ryeowook berteduh disamping sebuah bar.

"Apa yg harus aku lakukan? Pulang saja deh," ryeowook bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Klining..

Tiba-tiba pintu bar terbuka, seorang namja tampan dan keren berpakaian waitres berdiri di ambang pintu bar tersebut.

"Master, hujannya lebat tapi sepertinya tidak akan lama," ia berbicara dengan seseorang didalam bar itu, lalu ia menoleh ke arah ryeowook berdiri, mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Eh..eh..maaf sudah bikin kaget, aku hanya numpang berteduh kok," ucap ryeowook

"Omo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang ahjusi yg dipanggil master oleh namja itu keluar dari dalam bar dan melihat ryeowook yg basah kuyup

"Ayo masuk, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin. Kajja!" Ahjusi itu menarik tangan ryeowook memasuki bar.

"Eh..ne," ryeowook hanya menurutinya, karena diluar memang sangat dingin.

"Ma..master tunggu dulu.." namja tampan itu seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak digubris oleh ahjusi pemilik bar.

"Archy, cepat ambilkan handuk dan baju ganti" perintah master pada namja tampan yg ternyata bernama archy itu.

"..." ryeowook tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kini dia memakai baju pinjaman master. Dia sekarang mengenakan jeans hitam ketat sehingga menampakan lekuk kaki rampingnya, sepatu boots sebatas betis dan blazer berwarna putih dengan renda ditepiannya serta hiasan pita warna ungu di bagian dada sebelah kirinya.

"Hmm..cocok" master tersenyum senang.

"Selera pakaian master" archy hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bajumu akan master keringkan jadi tunggulah disini" master lalu meninggalkan ryeowook kedalam ruang staf dan namja yg bernama archy juga mulai melayani pesanan para pengunjung lagi.

"Tempat yg tidak cocok untukku" ryeowook mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling bar.

"Hei kau! Ada perlu apa dengan archy?" Tiga orang yeoja yg berpakaian seksi dan berdandan menor menghampiri ryeowook, umur mereka di perkirakan 23 tahunan.

"Kau anak baru kan? Berani-beraninya mendekati archy tanpa izin kami"

"Mau kami ajarkan etika malam huh?" Bentak mereka bertubi-tubi, ryeowook hanya meringis takut.

"Hei noona-noona, tidak boleh ada keributan didalam bar kan?" Archy kini berdiri disamping ryeowook.

"Kyaaaa..archy"

"mianhae ya"

jawab yeoja-yeoja itu sok manis, ryeowook hanya menatap heran, tadi mereka bertampang seperti harimau yg akan menerkam mangsanya dan sekarang malah bersikap seperti kucing yg manis pikirnya.

"Bar ini memang tempat orang-orang seperti itu" archy menarik tangan ryeowook dan mendudukannya dikursi depan meja bartender.

"Minum ini lalu pulanglah" archy menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat.

"Ka..kamsahamnida" ryeowook menerima gelas itu dan menghirup aroma hangatnya.

"Wah..itu susu panas campur brandy buatan archy" ucap master dengan senyum mengembang yg kini ada dihadapan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Archy heran melihat ryeowook yg hanya memandangi gelas berisi susu panas bercampur brandi itu.

"Ngga. Setahun lalu ayahku meninggal, aku sangat sedih sekali tapi aku sengaja menguatkan diri karena tidak mau dikasihani orang. Hingga suatu hari di hari hujan seperti ini padahal kami belum pernah bertemu ataupun bicara tapi dia menyodoriku minuman hangat. Sejak saat itu aku menganggapnya pangeran.." ryeowook bercerita sambil tersenyum lalu menundukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perkataannya "tapi hari ini dia menolakku!"

"duh..cerita yg mengharukan," master menggigit jarinya sendiri, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Trus kau masih menyesalinya?" Goda archy.

"Ngng.." ryeowook masih menunduk lalu..

Glek!

Dia menghabiskan segelas susu hangat campur brandy itu tanpa sisa.

"Ya! Patah hati bukan masalah untukku!" Ryeowook berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kalau ingin melepaskan stres jangan ribut disini" archy menarik tangan ryeowook kedepan sebuah permainan (author ga tau nama permainannya, yg panah kecil dilempar ke papan sasaran itu lho ^_^a *author babo)

shuuut..!

Panah kecil yg dilemparkan archy tepat mengenai tengah-tengah dari papan sasaran "cuma ini caranya,"

"Wah.." ryeowook bertepuk tangan dengan wajah kagum.

"Nah, cobalah," archy memberikan satu panah pada ryeowook dan tangannya lalu memegang pinggang ryeowook.

"I..iya," ryeowook mengngguk gugup.

'Kenapa tangannya memegang pinggangku? Kelihatannya sih baik..tapi, ternyata dia nakal. Jadi seperti inikah namja malam itu? Ya! Menakutkan' batin ryeowook sambil memejamkan matanya begidik.

"Kosentrasi," bisik archy di depan wajah ryeowook yg membuat ryeowook tambah gelagapan.

Shuuuut...

Ryeowook melemparkan anak panahnya dan tepat mengenai tengah-tengah papan sasaran seperti panah yang archy lemparkan tadi.

"Berhasil!" Ryeowook melompat senang dan akan memeluk archy tapi dia tersadar dan langsung melangkah mundur dengan wajah yg memerah tapi tiba-tiba tangan archy menarik pundak ryeowook lalu memeluknya.

"Gwaenchana, kau mau aku membuatmu melupakan semua?" Archy memegang dagu ryeowook dan menariknya hingga wajah ryeowook mendongak, archy mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

'Melupakan? Melupakan yesung hyung?' Ryeowook bergumam dalam hati lalu wajah yesung melintas dibenaknya.

"Tidak! Apa-apaan sih!" Ryeowook mendorong tubuh archy dengan keras begitu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kok malah ti..hah?" Archy tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena melihat ryeowook terjatuh dilantai lalu terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir tipisnya.

"Wah..jangan-jangan dia mabuk gara-gara susu hangat campur brandy tadi ya?" Master yg melihat ryeowook terlihat khawatir.

"Dasar payah" archy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Greb!

"archy" master memegang pundak archy dan matanya seolah berkata antarkan-anak-itu-pulang. Archy hanya menghela nafas dalam.

"Ngng.."

"dasar! Hei bangun dong!"

ryeowook seperti mendengar suara seseorang, lalu ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Lho? Kenapa kau menggendongku?" Muka ryeowook merah tapi bukan karena malu tapi karena mabuk, dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Ya! Apa boleh buat! Aku kan tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di bar," jawab archy kesal.

"Hahaha..sepertinya moodmu sedang jelek? Yeorobun..meski terlihat seperti ini, tapi dia perdulian lho orangnya" ryeowook berteriak tidak jelas karena masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Diam!" Archy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Waaa..indah!" Teriak ryeowook kagum begitu mereka melewati danau ditaman kota

"Keren! Ternyata ada tempat seperti ini ya?" ryeowook turun dari gendongan archy lalu berjalan ke pinggiran pagar danau.

"BABOYAAAAAAAA...!" ryeowook tiba-tiba berteriak sangat keras.

"Hei! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Archy keliatan kaget dan membekap mulut ryeowook dengan tangannya.

"Sudah biarkan aku! Pokoknya hari ini aku harus teriak" ryeowook menepis tangan archy yg menutupi mulutnya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH SI KIM YESUNG ITU!" ryeowook kembali berteriak, archy hanya memegangi kepalanya kesal.

"DIA MENGHANCURKAN SEDIKIT KEBERANIAN YANG KUPUNYA HANYA DENGAN SATU KATA! DIA PIKIR SIAPA DIA? PADAHAL AKU SUDAH SETAHUN MEMIKIRKAN DIA! TEMAN-TEMANKU SAJA MENGANGGAP SELERAKU PAYAH! DAN SEKARANG KAMI MALAH JADI KAKAK ADIK? BABOYA! hosh.. hosh.." ryeowook menarik nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Sudahlah.." archy hanya berdiri mematung disebelah ryeowook dengan wajah ditekuk.

"TAPI..BIARPUN BEGITU, AKU MASIH MENYUKAI DIA! BABOYA! TAPI YANG PALING BODOH ITU AKU! hehe..lega" ryeowook menghela nafas dalam lalu tertunduk.

"Kau.." mata archy membulat memandang ryeowook setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir ryeowook tadi.

"Hehe..hiks..hiks..huwaaaa.." ryeowook menagis sejadi-jadinya tanpa perduli keadaan sekitarnya lagi.

'Selamat tinggal..cinta pertamaku..mulai besok aku akan menganggap kita sebagai kakak adik, aku akan berusaha, jadi untuk hari ini biarkan aku menangis' batinnya dalam hati, ryeowook duduk memeluk lututnya dan menyembungikan wajahnya yg basah airmata diantara lututnya.

Archy duduk disamping ryeowook, ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air mata dipipinya lalu menoleh ke arah dimana archy duduk.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"eh, omongan macam apa tuh! Harusnya tadi kau kutinggal pulang sa..."

tuk!

kepala ryeowook tersandar dibahu archy.

"Hah..malah tidur, dasar!"

to be continued..

bagaimana? Bagaimana chapter 2 ini? Apakah membosankan?

Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae aku ngga bisa bales review readerdeul sekalian, maklum publish lewat warnet hehe..

tinggalkan review ya biar semangat nerusinnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author : zhie hyun

Main cast : yewook couple

Other cast : super junior

Gendre : yaoi, mpreg, romance dll.

Disclaimer : suju milik Tuhan

Warning : typo bertebaran, bahasa

seenaknya. ini FF YAOI jadi yg ga suka

mending ga usah baca. not like dont

read, its simple right?

Happy reading….

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"eh, omongan macam apa tuh! Harusnya tadi kau kutinggal pulang sa..."

tuk!

kepala ryeowook tersandar dibahu archy.

"Hah..malah tidur, dasar!"

cklek!

Suara pintu dibuka, membangunkan ryeowook yang tengah tertidur, ia duduk lalu menggosok-gosok matanya pelan.

"Pagi," suara seseorang menyapanya.

"Eh, selamat pagi," ryeowook masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Greb!

Ryeowook menarik selimut menutupi badannya yang tidak memakai baju 'eh apa-apaan ini? Apa yg terjadi?' Gumamnya dalam hati melihat baju yang semalam ia pakai berserakan dilantai tidak jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya pengaruh minuman keras itu sudah hilang"

"Eh..a..aku?"

"Tapi, kau tidak keberatan kalau segampang ini? Padahal aku sedikit terharu mendengar pengakuan cintamu semalam tapi hari ini sudah begini,"

"A..archy" ryeowook melihat archy berdiri memumunggunginya dan tengah memakaikan ikat pinggang pada celana panjangnya namun masih topless, ryeowook seperti tidak asing dengan celana panjang itu.

"Aku sengaja berdandan seperti ini untuk menghindari para yeoja di sekolah" archy mengambil sebuah kacamata dan memakainya lalu merapihkan rambutnya hingga poninya menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya.

"Tapi kau, ternyata tidak perduli seperti apa culunnya..dasar namja genit!" Archy membalikan badannya menghadap ryeowook.

"YE..YESUNG HYUNG! KE..KE..KENAPA PANGERAN BERKACA MATA JADI BARTENDER?" mata ryeowook terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga karena kaget.

"Itulah diriku yg sesungguhnya, tapi 'archy' itu nama samara," jelas yesung sambil memakai kemeja sekolahnya.

"JA..JAHAT! JADI HYUNG MEMPEROLOK-OLOK AKU YA?"

"Harusnya kau sadar kan? Fuh..payah! Masa namja sebodoh kau bisa jadi adikku?" yesung berkata dengan santai sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"APA? KEJAM!" ryeowook berteriak kesal "eh..adik?" Ryeowook melongo menyadari kata-kata yesung 'itu artinya dia setuju untuk tinggal serumah denganku?' Batinnya.

"Tapi kau sudah berbuat tak senonoh pada adikmu sendiri!" Ryeowook berdiri di atas kasur dengan kesal.

"jangan mimpi deh! Aku tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu pada anak kecil sepertimu" Yesung tersenyum sinis matanya melihat ke arah tubuh ryeowook, senyum yg tak dapat diartikan.

Ryeowook yg melihat tatapan sinis yesung lalu melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan baru menyadari kalau dia hanya tinggal mengenakan celana dalam.

"KYAAAAAAAAA...!"

"APA? hmmpp.." teriakan eunhyuk dan sungmin seketika ketika ryeowook yg duduk diantara mereka, membekap mulut sungmin dan eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ssttt..jangan berisik! Apa kalian ingin mengumumkan pada seisi sekolah tentang apa yg barusan aku ceritakan eoh?" Ryeowook berbisik kesal pada sungmin dan eunhyuk, sungmin dan eunhyuk mengangguk pelan lalu ryeowook melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Kau serius wookie?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada ryeowook begitupun eunhyuk, ryeowook hanya mengangguk lemah.

Ryeowook sangat mempercayai kedua sahabatnya itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya, tentang tinggal bersama ibu kandungnya, tentang yesung yg ternyata kakak tirinya, tentang penampilan asli yesung dan pekerjaannya sebagai 'archy' si bartender, dan tentang ehm..ryeowook yg terbangun dikamar yesung hanya dengan menggunakan celana dalam.

"Wookie apa kau merasa ada yg sakit pagi ini?" Eunhyuk mulai menyelidik.

"Ani. Sakit apa? Aku sehat-sehat saja" ryeowook bingung dengan pertanyaan eunhyuk.

"Sakit itu.." eunhyuk menunjuk bagian belakang bawah tubuh ryeowook.

"Wae?" Tanya ryeowook polos masih belum mengerti.

Eunhyun mendekat ke telinga ryeowook lalu berbisik pelan "manholemu"

"KYAAAA...MESUhmmp.." kini ryeowook yg berteriak histeris, dan kini giliran eunhyuk dan sungmin yg membekap mulut ryeowook bersamaan hingga teriakannya terhenti. Seisi kelas menatap mereka aneh, eunhyuk dan sungmin hanya nyengir kuda untuk membalas tatapan aneh teman-teman mereka, sedangkan ryeowook gelagapan karena susah untuk bernafas dan berusaha melepaskan bekapan tangan sungmin dan eunhyuk dengan susah payah.

"Puah..hah..hahh..apa kalian ingin membunuhku?" Ryeowook menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari bekapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini! Aku bertanya pelan, sekarang malah kau yg berteriak" eunhyuk menjitak kepala ryeowook.

"Aww! Lagian kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu?" Ryeowook manyun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan wookie" kini giliran sungmin yg mencubit pipi ryeowook gemas.

"Memastikan apa?" Ryeowook menepis tangan sungmin dari pipinya.

Eunhyuk berkedip memberi kode ke arah sungmin, sungmin mengerti maksud eunhyuk, lalu sekali lagi sungmin membekap mulut ryeowook dengan tangannya.

"Memastikan apa kau masih suci atau tidak" eunhyuk berbisik tepat ditelinga ryeowook.

"Hmwoo.." teriakan kaget ryeowook berhasil teredam berkat bekapan tangan sungmin.

"Sstt..jangan berisik! Apa kau ingin mengumumkan pada seisi sekolah tentang apa yg barusan aku tanyakan eoh?" Eunhyuk meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya sambil meniru kata-kata ryeowook ketika dirinya dan sungmin berteriak.

*dan itulah acara bekap-membekap antara ketiga sahabat itu kekekek..^^v*

Kini mereka bertiga duduk disebuah cafe setelah pulang sekolah, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang ryeowook dan kehidupan barunya bersama yesung, karena dikelas mereka merasa tidak aman untuk membicarakan masalah itu takut-takut didengar teman sekelas yg lain.

"Jadi?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?" Ryeowook meminum soft drink pesanannya.

"Apa manholemu sakit?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada biasa saja dengan pertanyaan seekstrim itu untuk namja polos seperti ryeowook.

Bruussshh...

Ryeowook menyemburkan soft drink dimulutnya tepat ke wajah eunhyuk. Walaupun pertanyaan itu ryeowook dengar untuk kedua kalinya tapi tetap saja membuat dia kaget. Sungmin hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu lalu mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada eunhyuk.

"Kau ini!" Eunhyuk mengelap wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Jadi?" Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaan yg sama ya ia lontarkan beberapa menit lalu.

"Kurasa tidak" ryeowook menggeleng dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Yakin?" Sungmin memandang lekat-lekat wajah ryeowook.

"YA! tentu saja! Mana mungkin anak SMA melakukan hal seperti itu" wajah ryeowook semakin memerah.

"Hahaha..tentu saja mungkin, aku dan hae biasa melakukan" ucap eunhyuk sambil tertawa lalu memasukan sesendok ice cream strawbery kedalam mulutnya.

"MWO?" Kedua alis mata ryeowook terangkat, mata membulat dengan mulut ternganga.

"Aku juga pernah melakukannya dengan kyuhyunnie" sambung sungmin dengan malu-malu.

"OMO!" kini ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ryeowook berpikir bahwa sungmin yang manis dan sama polosnya dengan dia ternyata sudah pernah melakukannya. *yaiyalah siapa dulu semenya, si evil *author di bantai kyu*

Setelah mandi ryeowook merebahkan badanya ke kasur empuk dikamarnya, matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit, terngiang lagi kata-kata eunhyuk di cafe tadi siang

"_awalnya memang terasa sakit tapi setelahnya akan terasa sangat nikmat,"_

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya demi menghapus pikiran yg tidak-tidak.

"Jangan sampai aku ketularan pervertnya hyukkie" ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

"Wookie..ayo makan malam" suara leeteuk cukup membantu ryeowook menepis pikiran-pikiran itu.

"Ne eomma" ryeowook bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju meja makan, dilihatnya disana sudah duduk yesung namun ryeowook tidak berani melihat ke arahnya, hanya melirik.

Ryeowook duduk disamping kiri leeteuk sedangkan yesung duduk disamping kanan leeteuk. Selama makan malam mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain, hanya berbicara menjawabat saat leeteuk bertanya. Hingga eomma mereka itu berangkat bekerja mereka mereka berdua tetap tak berbicara satu patah katapun dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

to be continued..

maaf klo FFnya membosankan. Mind to review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Author : zhie hyun

Main cast : yewook couple

Other cast : super junior

Gendre : yaoi, mpreg, romance dll.

Disclaimer : suju milik Tuhan

Warning : typo bertebaran, bahasa

seenaknya. ini FF YAOI jadi yg ga suka

mending ga usah baca. not like dont

read, its simple right?!

Ryeowook duduk disamping kiri leeteuk sedangkan yesung duduk disamping kanan leeteuk. Selama makan malam mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain, hanya berbicara menjawabat saat leeteuk bertanya. Hingga eomma mereka itu berangkat bekerja mereka mereka berdua tetap tak berbicara satu patah katapun dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Dikamar lagi-lagi ryeowook memikirkan yesung lalu terlonjak begitu ingat sesuatu dan berlari menuju balkon kamarnya yg berada di lantai 5 itu dan benar saja dijalan dibawah sana dia melihat yesung berjalan ke arah yg sama dengan kemarin, ke arah bar master.

"Hmm..kurasa kali ini aku tidak perlu mengikutinya" dengus ryeowook, entahlah hatinya merasa cemburu ketika mengingat yeoja-yeoja seksi seperti kemarin akan mengerumuni 'archy' atau lebih tepatnya yesung si pangeran kacamatanya.

"Aargh..kenapa dia selalu menggelayuti pikiranku?!" Ryeowook kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menghentak-hentakan tangan dan kakinya kesal lalu tertidur, tentu saja memipikan yesung. Hampir setiap malam wajah berkaca mata itu selalu ada dalam mimpinya tapi malam ini berbeda, yesung hadir di mimpinya dengan penampilan asli yesung ketika memakai nama archy. Bibir ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum dalam tidurnya. Ah..bahkan dalam mimpi ia tetap terpesona dengan hyung tirinya itu.

Yesung POV

Malam ini seperti biasa tentunya aku menuju tempat kerja part timeku, bar milik master. Aku bekerja seperti ini bukan karena kekurangan uang tapi untuk menyibukan diri dari kehidupanku yg membosankan ini.

Aku sempat melirik sekilas, kulihat anak itu memperhatikanku dari balkon kamarnya.

Apakah malam ini dia akan membuat masalah lagi? Haha..entahlah, yg pasti kehidupanku jadi lebih menarik, kurasa.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki bar, tidak ada teriakan histeris dari yeoja-yeoja itu, tentu saja karena aku masih dalam penampilan palsu yg aku gunakan di sekolah, si culun berkacamata. Aku menuju ruang ganti dan disana aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju waitres, melepas kacamata, dan menata rambutku yg tadi hanya melempes menutupi hampir sebagian wajahku. Setelah selesai memperbaiki penampilanku, aku segera keluar menuju meja bartender.

"Kyaaaaa...archy datang!"

"selamat malam archy"

"huaaa..kau tampan sekali!"

ya itulah teriakan-teriakan histeris yeoja-yeoja di bar ini ketika aku berganti penampilan asliku yg tampan dan keren ini. Bukannya aku sombong atau narsis tapi itulah kenyataannya, sudah terbukti dengan situasi di depanku ini, yeoja-yeoja itu berdesakan di depan meja bartender untuk memesan minuman atau hanya untuk melihat wajahku? Entahlah..yg pasti aku tidak tertarik pada seorangpun dari mereka, bagiku mereka sama saja, membosankan.

Lalu entah kenapa anak itu melintas dipikiranku, Ryeowook dengan segala kepolosannya dan tingkah lucunya bila berada di dekatku. tanpa sadar bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. Aku bisa tersenyum hanya dengan mengingatnya? Haha..ayolah yesung kau pasti bercanda!

"Omo! archy tersenyum ke arahku!"

"ani! Itu pasti senyuman untukku"

"kyaaa..senyumnya manis sekali"

"tampannya.."

kudengar komentar-komentar para yeoja di depanku ini, hmm..sepertinya mereka salah paham dengan senyumanku ini. Hei..ini bukan senyuman untuk kalian, ah tapi masa bodo lah aku tidak perduli.

Kurasakan ada seseorang yg menepuk bahuku dari belakang, aku menoleh.

"Master"

"archy, bagaimana dengan namja mungil dan manis kemarin? Apa kau mengantarkannya dengan selamat sampai kerumahnya?" Master bertanya setengah berbisik kepadaku.

"Ne" aku mengangguk.

"Ceritakan padaku" rupanya master tau ada yg aku sembunyikan darinya. Aku memang dekat dengannya, dia sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, master benar-benar orang yg baik.

"Aku akan ceritakan semuanya pada master setelah bar tutup" janjiku.

"Oke".

Sekarang aku dan master tengah duduk santai di atap bar sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Seperti yg kujanjikan pada master, setelah bar tutup aku akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Namanya ryeowook, dia adik tiriku" ucapku membuka pembicaraan.

"Mwo?! Jinjja?!" Master kelihatannya agak sedikit terkejut.

"Ne. Tapi kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali" lanjutku menjelaskan.

"Wah..baguslah" master menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya, dia terlihat senang.

"Eh, kenapa master terlihat senang seperti itu?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja senang, kalian tidak memiliki hubungan darah jadi ada kemungkinan kalian bisa bersama" master tersenyum lebar.

"Be..bersama? Haha..tidak mungkin" aku hanya bisa tertawa kaku mendengar kata-kata master.

"Mungkin saja, tidak ada yg tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Eh..tapi kemarin kenapa dia seperti tidak mengenalimu?" Ucap mester penuh tanya yg sekarang memandangiku menunggu jawaban.

"Itu karena dia kenal aku dengan penampilaku di sekolah, penampilanku yg culun itu" jelasku singkat.

"Berarti kalian satu sekolahan? Dan biar aku tebak, orang yg ryeowook ceritakan, yg memberinya minuman hangat di hari hujan itu juga kau kan?"

"ne. Bagaimana master tau?" Tanyaku heran.

"hahaha..aku hanya asal menebak, dan ternyata benar. hm..berati ryeowook itu namja berhati tulus" master tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya?" Aku yg sedari tadi hanya memandangi kelip lampu malam kota seoul langsung menoleh penasaran ke arah master.

"Yeoja-yeoja atau bahkan namja yg mengejar-ngejar dan menggilaimu di bar itu karena penampilan keren dan wajahmu yg tampan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi ryeowook, dia berbeda. Dia menyukaimu bahkan saat penampilanmu culun dan sikapmu dingin. Benarkan?" Aku tidak menjawab, hanya diam mencerna kata-kata master yg memang ada benarnya.

Yesung POV end.

ooooooooooooooooooYEWOOKoooo oooooooooooooooooo

yesung berjalan santai memasuki apartemennya, ketika melewati ruang keluarga dia mendengar suara tv yg menyala lalu dia memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

"Anak itu" gumamnya ketika melihat sosok ryeowook yg tertidur di sofa depan tv, ketika dia akan melanjutkan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya dia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik ke arah ryeowook

'Kasian juga kalau tidur disini sampai pagi, badannya bisa sakit semua. Lagian aku tidak mau repot kalau sampai dia sakit' batinnya.

"Hei bangun! Bangun..pindah ke kamarmu" yesung mencoba membangunkan ryeowook dengan cara mengguncang pelan bahu ryeowook namun sepertinya ryeowook tidur terlalu lelap karena tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Anak ini, tidur atau pingsan sih" dengus yesung kesal lalu mematikan tv dan mengangkat tubuh ryeowook dengan gaya bridal menuju ke kamar ryeowook.

Yesung dengan hati-hati menaru tubuh ryeowook diranjang di dalam kamar ryeowook lalu menyelimutinya. Yesung duduk di pinggir ranjang disebelah tubuh ryeowook sejenak ia memandangi wajah polos ryeowook yg tertidur, kembali terngiang kata-kata master

...'Yeoja-yeoja atau bahkan namja yg mengejar-ngejar dan menggilaimu di bar itu karena penampilan keren dan wajahmu yg tampan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi ryeowook, dia berbeda. Dia menyukaimu bahkan saat penampilanmu culun dan sikapmu dingin. Benarkan?'...

Tanpa sadar yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ryeowook, perlahan semakin dekat hingga hanya tersisa beberapa inchi saja jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir ryeowook.

"Ngng.." ryeowook bergumam dalam tidurnya, karena jelas matanya masih terpejam rapat.

Yesung menghentikan gerakkannya lalu berdiri dengan cepat dan dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar ryeowook.

"A..apa yg barusan akan aku lakukan?" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" Umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooYEWO OKoooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Eomma mau kemana?" Tanya ryeowook yg begitu baru keluar dari kamarnya sudah melihat eommanya menenteng sebuah koper.

"Eomma ada keperluan di Busan wookie, mungkin akan seminggu berada disana" Leeteuk tesenyum sambil membelai rambut ryeowook penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya eomma" ryeowook balas tersenyum manis pada eomannya

"Ne chagiya" leeteuk mencubit hidung ryeowook gemas dengan kedua jarinya.

"Yesung, jaga adikmu baik-baik ya" ucap leeteuk begitu melihat yesung yg juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne eomma" yesung mengangguk.

"Oke, baik-baik ya kalian berdua dirumah. Bye" leeteuk melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar dari apartemen.

"Bye eomma" ryeowook membalas lambaian tangan eommanya, sedangkan yesung langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Eh.." ryeowook menghentikan lambaian tangannya dan memandang ke arah pintu kamar mandi yg tertutup

'I..itu berarti aku dan hyung hanya akan berdua saja di apartemen ini selama satu minggu? Huaaaaa..aku harus bagaimana?' Batin ryeowook, tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya yg memerah.

Ting nong..

Suara bel apartemen membuyarkan lamunan ryeowook.

"Changkaman.." teriak ryeowook. "Siapa ya? Apa eomma balik lagi karena ada yg ketinggalan?" Gumam ryeowook sebelum membuka pintu.

"Eomm.." ucapan ryeowook terhenti ketika membuka pintu dan melihat sosok yg berdiri di hadapannya.

"Annyeong haseyo.."

"Anyyeong haseyo" ryeowook kini menatap yeoja cantik, seksi dan berambut hitam panjang lurus dihadapannya itu.

"Yesung oppa ada?" Tanya yeoja itu to the point.

"Ne, ada. Silahkan masuk" ryeowook mempersilahkan yeoja cantik itu untuk memasuki apartemen.

"Gomawo. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Aku baru melihatmu disini?" Tanya yeoja itu yg berjalan di belakang ryeowook ke arah ruang tamu.

"Ne cheonmaneyo. Ryeowook imnida, aku adik tiri yesung hyung"

"Oh.."

"Silahkan duduk biar aku panggilkan hyung dulu. Oh iya, mau minum apa?" Tawar ryeowook setelah sampai ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan yeoja itu untuk duduk.

"Orange jus saja" yeoja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah" ryeowook akan beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk pergi memanggil yesung dikamarnya tapi begitu dia membalikan badannya, yesung sudah ada disana berjalan kearahnya dan melewati ryeowook begitu saja.

"Victoria" terdengar suara yesung memanggil nama yeoja itu.

"Oppa" sahut yeoja yg bernama victoria itu manja.

Ryeowook sempat menolehkan kepalanya memandang yesung dan victoria, melihat sesimpul senyum diwajah kedua orang itu. Ryeowook memegang dadanya, entah kenapa dia merasa ada rasa sesak disana lalu ryeowook melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Siapa yeoja itu?" Ryeowook memandang dua buah gelas diatas nampan yg sudah ia isi dengan orange juss, ryeowook merasa enggan mengangkat nampan itu, seolah kedua gelas itu berton-ton beratnya

"Positif thinking wookie" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu mengangkat nampan itu menuju ruang tamu.

"Oppa aku hamil, eottokhe? Hiks.." victoria menangis dalam pelukan yesung.

PRANG!

Nampan yg dibawa ryeowook jatuh dan gelas-gelas itu pecah menghantam lantai, mata ryeowook terbelalak lebar memerah, kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yg menganga tak percaya menyaksikan apa yg ia dengar dan apa yg ia lihat di depan matanya.

"Hiks.." terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut mungil ryeowook sebelum akhirnya dia berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Yesung dan victoria yg kaget dengan suara gelas pecah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Dia kenapa oppa?" Tanya victoria disela tangisnya melihat ryeowook berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab yesung singkat sambil memandang punggung ryeowook yg tengah berlari ke arah kamarnya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooYE WOOKoooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Wookie kenapa ya hari ini tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya eunhyuk sambil meminum strawbery milk shakenya di kantin sekolah saat jam istirahat siang ini.

"Kata lee sonsaengnim sih wookie sakit" sungmin memasukan sepotong chesse cake ke mulutnya.

"Sakit apa?" Eunhyuk memandang wajah sungmin penasaran.

"Molla. Aku sudah sms tapi tidak dibalas, telefon pun ga diangkat" sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita jenguk wookie?" Eunhyuk berinisiatif.

"Boleh tuh, tapi kita tidak tahu alamat apartemen wookie kn?"

"Itu sih gampang" eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya lalu tersenyum, menampakan gummy smilenya, sedangkan sungmin hanya menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal, tidak mengerti.

Sepulang sekolah sungmin dan eunhyuk sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu seseorang yg sedang mereka cari.

"Nah itu dia orangnya" eunhyuk menunjuk seseorang yg sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang.

"Si pangeran kacamata? Ah..ya" sungmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti maksud eunhyuk mengajaknya berdiri di gerbang, sungmin baru teringat kalau yesung itu kakak tiri ryeowook yg tentu saja tinggal satu apartemen dengannya.

Eunhyuk membentangkan kedua tangannya di depan yesung, menghalangi jalan namja berkacamata itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya yesung dingin.

"Hyung, boleh ya kita ikut pulang bersamamu. Kita ingin menjenguk wookie" pinta eunhyuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Boleh ya hyung" bujuk sungmin membuat puppy eyes dengan mata kelincinya.

"Heuh.." yesung menghela nafas lalu mengangguk dengan enggan.

"Yess!" Eunhyuk dan sungmin melakukan tos dengan kedua tangannya gembira.

ooooooooooooooooYEWOOKoooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tok..tok..tok..

"Wookie, ini kami. Sungmin dan eunhyuk" sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar ryeowook berkali-kali.

Tidak berapa lama pintu kamar ryeowook terbuka dan nampaklah muka ryeowook yg pucat.

"Omo..mukamu pucat sekali" eunhyuk kaget dan langsung memegang kening ryeowook "badanmu juga panas"

"Benarkah?" Sungmin ikut-ikutan memegang kening ryeowook "aigo..kamu demam wookie"

"aku baik-baik saja, ayo masuk" ryeowook mengajak sungmin dan eunhyuk memasuki kamarnya.

Yesung sekilas sempat melihat wajah pucat ryeowook sebelum yesung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sudah jam tujuh malam, namun ryeowook belum juga keluar kamar padahal sungmin dan eunhyuk sudah pulang dari dua jam yg lalu. Yesung agak sedikit khawatir, dia melihat makanan yg ia buatkan untuk ryeowook yg ia taruh diatas meja makan yg belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Yesung mengambil nampan ragu-ragu dan menaruh piring berisi makanan beserta segelas air putih di atas nampan.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak itu aku bisa kena marah eomma" yesung beralasan tidak mau mengakui kekhawatirannya terhadap ryeowook.

Tok tok tok..

Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar ryeowook berulang kali sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan ditangannya namun tidak kunjung dibukakan pintu oleh ryeowook.

"Ryeowook, ini aku yesung. Buka pintunya" yesung memanggil ryeowook namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kemana sih anak itu? Tidak mungkin dia keluar apartemen di malam hujan lebat begini" yesung mencoba memutar handel pintu kamar ryeowook dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Yesung memasuki kamar ryeowook dan menaruh nampan di atas nakas dekat ranjang ryeowook.

"Ryeowook" sekali lagi yesung memanggil nama ryeowook berharap mendapatkan sahutan dari namja manis itu namun tetap tidak mendapat jawaban.

Yesung mengitarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar mencari sosok ryeowook tapi tidak ditemuinya, lalu dia melihat pintu ke arah balkon sedikit terbuka.

"Jangan-jangan.." nada suara yesung berubah khawatir, yesung setengah berlari ke arah balkon. Dan benar saja ketika yesung membuka pintu balkon didapatinya ryeowook tergeletak pingsan dilantai, tubuhnya basah kuyup karena air hujan, bibirnya mungilnya membiru, sekujur tubuknya pucat dan menggigil.

"Wookie!" Panggil yesung panik lalu langsung membopong tubuh ryeowook masuk kedalam kamar dan membaringkannya di sofa kamar ryeowook.

"Wookie! Bangun wookie!" Yesung menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi ryeowook.

"Hyung.." ucap ryeowook parau ketika membuka matanya.

"Wookie syukurlah kau sadar" yesung memeluk tubuh ryeowook, lalu tangannya membuka kancing piyama yg ryeowook kenakan.

"Hyung mau apa?" Tanyanya lemah sambil memegang tanga yesung dengan tangan pucat dan dinginnya.

"Kau basah kuyup wookie, kau hampir mati kedinginan!" Ucap yesung tegas lalu melanjutkan melucuti pakaian ryeowook hingga ryeowook naked, yesung merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena entah kenapa dia merasa ada desiran aneh pada sekujur tubuhnya yg melihat tubuh naked ryeowook, padahal dia dan ryeowook sama-sama namja.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." ryeowook terbatuk dan menyadarkan yesung yg tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, yesung lalu menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil piyama kering dan memakaikannya ditubuh ryeowook lalu membopong ryeowook dan membaringkannya di ranjang Yesung menyelimuti tubuh ryeowook dengan beberapa selimut tebal namun tubuh ryeowook tetap menggigil, ryeowook kembali pingsan merasakan pusing dikepalanya dan rasa dingin yg luar biasa menjalari tubuhnya.

Yesung yg melihat ryeowook pingsan lagi menjadi panik dan tambah khawatir

"Bagaimana ini? Jika terus-terusan begitu dia bisa mati kedinginan, dokter juga pasti tidak bisa datang ditengah hujan badai begini. Eottokhe?" Yesung sejenak berpikir.

"cuma ini mungkin jalan satu-satunya" yesung kembali melucuti piyama ryeowook hingga ryeowook kembali naked, begitu juga yesung membuka seluruh pakaiannya sendiri hingga ia juga sama-sama naked lalu berbaring disamping ryeowook, menutup tubuhnya dan ryeowook dengan selimut lalu memeluk tubuh dingin menggigil ryeowook erat.

"Bertahanlah wookie" yesung mengecup pucuk kepala ryeowook, memeluk tubuh ryeowook lebih erat mencoba berbagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada namja manis itu.

To be continued..

Aigoo..mian readerdeul aku sangat amat ngaret publisnya soalnya aku males ke warnet hehe..mian ga bias sebutin n balas review satu-satu pokoknya jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yag udah review. Mind to review again?! Don't be silent readers ^^


End file.
